MU2K14:X-Treme X-Force
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: There not Uncanny the X-Force takes it too the X-Treme.
1. Chapter 1

(Note) The first six issue went under different name

X-TREME X-FORCE #7

By:RoninReviews

2093, 80 Years from now

Fantomex is leaning against a wall in a large cave lighted by torches around the room. He is munching an apple and next to him is a large brief case. Fantomex is wearing his new costume; a white shirt with a tie and rolled up sleeves. He has black skin tight gauntlets that rise to his forearm and he has 3 adamantium razors on each gauntlet pointing sideways and can be torn off and placed back by magnets. He has the same for his boots. He has a black belt that tots 2 gun holsters and around he has a shoulder holster also missing guns. His new mask instead of having the black patterning he has two lines that pass by his mouth up to his eye holes and continue past that and join at the bottom of his neck. A flash of light illuminates the room and from the flash of light enters 5 heavily armed men wearing large white armoured trench coats all are holding large futuristic guns and swords, all wear masks similar to Fantomex. The leader of the men has red highlights on his armour.

Leader of the Fantomex's: January 11th 2013?

Fantomex: I hit on Michelle Obama with Barack standing right next to her.

Leader: ... ah ha ha!

All the Fantomexs laugh.

Leader: Oh it is good to finally meet you. The original Fantomex; what an honour!

Fantomex: Ah ha. I believe the honour is all mine gentlemen. It comes to my attention that you we're the gentle men to quell the rebellion of the Sinister 70 in the Negative zone?

Leader: Ah yes that would be us sir.

Fantomex: Oh please call me Fantomex.

Leader: And I'd hope you do the same.

Fantomex: Heh heh hehh... ok so business gentlemen. I believe this is what you all were after?

Fantomex gently put his brief case in the hands of the leader. He opens it with shaking hands as the other Fantomexs crowd around him to get a peak. The brief case glows golden.

Leader: Yes... yes. That's...

Fantomex: It is beautiful. So in payment...

Leader (snaps out of it): Yes. Yes you're, um payment.

The leader passes Fantomex a small card. The card has a Fantomex face on it and reads "Welcome to the Fantomex Corps fellow Fantomex. May you be the most diabolical of all."

Fantomex: Heh. Nice. Ok then see you gents later. Oh could you just tell me one last thing, which dimension does the leader of the Fantomex Corps live again?

Leader: Sorry sir, but that's classified information.

Fantomex: Right, right. It's funny, y'know. All these alternate Fantomex's banding together to make a Corps, but what do you all do other than sit around and talk about how you are the best Fantomex ever?

Leader: Well we... um.

Fantomex: That's right sit around and do nothing and think your great.

Leader: But we are you.

Fantomex: It's pathetic is what it is!

The 2093 Fantomex's all pull out their weapons.

Leader: You speak ill of the a Fantomex Corps!

Fantomex: Y'see that type of talk isn't what being Fantomex is about! None of you are Fantomex, you are all unworthy!

The Fantomex's open fire on Fantomex, their lightening bullets shatter the walls of the cave creating black hole explosions. Fantomex dodges and pulls out his glock's. His bullets patter of the Fantomex's armour and r.o.f shielding. The leader Fantomex uses a blasts forward and grabs Fantomex in an iron grasp. Fantomex feels a strange energy pumping through his body.

Leader: You are the most pathetic Fantomex I have ever encountered. How dare you take the mantle as your own!

Fantomex: I'm the greatest Fantomex that's every lived because I'm not some honour bound meat head! But I'm not against allying myself with honour bound meat heads!

The Fantomex leader suddenly flies across the cave and slams into the wall, the force of the blow causes half of his body to be in the wall and the other half out of it. The Fantomex's turn to see Juggernaut standing behind Fantomex. Juggernaut has a new black armour on.

Fantomex: Pym particles huh? Hid this guy in my collar.

Juggernaut then mops the floor with the Fantomex's. He slams his giant fist into their faces cheats' and backs shattering their shielding and armour with every blow.

Fantomex: Sorry about that chap, but now we can get round to destroying that bloody mockery of myself, corps. Any alive?

Juggernaut: All of them.

Fantomex: You didn't kill them?

Juggernaut: I'm doing this for the money, man. I'm not a killer.

Fantomex: Oh look at me. I join the Thunderbolts and all of a sudden I'm a fully fledged Avenger.

Juggernaut: I'm not an Avenger and I'm not a Thunderbolt!

Fantomex: Then what are you? Decide, I'm not having some heroically confused Buddhist on my team. Your here to punch stuff that I say needs punching, now punch their skulls in and get paid. Oh and leave one alive.

Juggernaut sighs and looks down at the bodies. He clenches his fist, a fist powerful enough to level city blocks, a fist that can shatter the jaws of gods, a fist that just want to do right for his wife and child.

North Dakota

A dim motel room only lit by the light of the rising moon. A bed with unwashed sheets is the main piece of furniture in this less than satisfactory establishment. A broken TV sits on a small stool in front of the bed and a light with no cover dangles from the ceiling. The wallpaper peels and our hero is floating in front of a cracked mirror in the bathroom. He looks into the mirror gazing into his own soul. Green fingers sweep a razor from the sink basin and he uses it to slice his cheek. The razor cuts deep revealing blood of a colour never seen by man. He takes a droplet of the blood and places it into a small device sitting by the sink. The blood trickles into the device and slowly plops to the bottom. After a second a screen on the bottom of the device flashes the number 78% in red. He sighs a sigh of despair and then looks into the mirror again. He is Doop. Member of X-statix, member of the X-men but now a man without a place or purpose. A knock at the door interrupts Doops depression. He floats to it and opens it. 3 women at the door. Each are dressed in sexy maid outfits.

Blonde one: Hey umm we're here for someone called Doop. We've been sent by Fantomex to have a little fun if you catch my drift.

Doop: -. - - - - -. (Doop speak)

Blonde: Okay!

The girls enter the room. And Doop closes the door.

7 hours later Doop leaves. He is carrying a brief case and is wearing a shirt and a leather jacket. He looks dreary. He looks up to see Fantomex having a cigarette.

Fantomex: Salut Doop. Have fun?

Doop: - - - - - - -?

Fantomex: No I haven't been out here the whole time.

Doop: - - - - -?

Fantomex: Funny you should ask that. I'm putting a team together. X-force 2.0. Wolverine isn't up for it and there are threats to mutant kind on the horizon that are sitting there waiting to strike and Wolverine doesn't have the guts to take them out as of his new no killing thing. So I'm taking over and I need someone that's got your expertise and know how to help me.

Doop:... -.

Fantomex: Ok... well good.

Doop: - -?

Fantomex: Yeah. Um... want to go get some comics?

Comic store

Doop and Fantomex are looking through comics.

Fantomex: Aha here it is!

Doop: -?

Fantomex hands Doop a comic. The cover is Fantomex in a Sean Connery James Bond stance.

Fantomex: This was my origin story this one. For some reason called issue 0. They said I was a Russian super spy who died and was resurrected by phantoms to kill bad guys and steal stuff. Yeah I know.

?: Hey don't knock it.

The 2 turn to see Blink standing behind them. She is wearing a green sweater with jeans and flip flops. Her hair set back with a bandana over it. A pair of aviator sunglasses hand from the neck of her sweater. A hand bag with a panda on it hangs from her shoulder.

Blink: Remember I did that 3 issue arch where you fought Frankenstein? That got some pretty good reviews.

Fantomex: Blink, you purple she devil.

Blink runs up to him and hugs him.

Blink: Jean- Philippe, it's been too long. You knew that if you came to this store on a Wednesday and talked loudly enough about yourself you'd grab my attention.

Fantomex: Well it's what I do when I go anywhere. Have you met my good friend Doop?

Blink: I believe so. You're the actor right?

Doop: -.

Blink: I see. I did really like that one you did with George Clooney.

Doop: -? - - - - - - - -. - - - - - - -.

Fantomex: Anyway we've got some talking to do.

Juggernaut pelts through the streets of Las Vegas at top speed. The sky is dark red and black and so is most of his surroundings. 3 white Chinese Dragons follow him destroying everything in their path with white fire breathing streaking out of their mouths. Juggernaut cuts down through an alleyway and takes a breather. He looks up to see one of the dragons perched on the wall in the alleyway. The dragon snarls then he hers and other growl. He turns to see one of them closing the exit. He cries out and stampedes a the first dragon slamming her in the nose. He turns to fight the other one when the 3rd crashes through the floor beneath him and he falls into her mouth.

Fantomex stands behind the Stepfords cuckoos, Celeste, Irma and Phoebe. 3 young clones of the recently deceased Emma Frost. These 3 girls have all of her powers and maybe more. Created by the Weapon XIV 2 of their sisters have died in less than undignified way and each girl feels guilty for each death including their mothers. Their telepathic ability is unprecedented and all 3 are potential host for the Phoenix Force. Brilliance and destruction plague these girls every day and every day they live in a balance between the 2. Juggernaut sits in front of them crying and yelling with his arms down on his lap the whole time.

Irma: He did well.

Celeste: Better than expected.

Phoebe: Despite the crying and shrieking.

Irma: It's what a crash course in psychic defense will do to you.

Celeste: May need a new chair. He has defecated.

Phoebe: Next, Mr Fantomex?

Fantomex: This mission is going to need some serious telepathic defences but how about instead of having each of us crap ourselves you 3 come along.

Celeste: A black Ops mission?

Irma: That could be-

Phoebe: Dangerous!

Celeste: C'mon Phoebe. What's the alternative? Sit around here and listen to someone drone on about the death of mother, someone who never knew her like we do and then have the more favorable X-kids sneer at us.

Irma: We're not X-kids anymore. We should start acting like it and doing missions is a good start other than being sidelined the whole time.

Phoebe: O... ok.

Celeste: What is the first mission anyways Fantomex?

Fantomex: Glad you asked. Anyone remember the Phoenix Force? Well we're gonna kill it.

NEXT: TO FIND A PHOENIX


	2. Chapter 2

X-TREME X-FORCE #8

By: RoninReviews

Fantomex sits with his legs up on a round table intriculatly decorated with fancy napkins and ridiculous amounts of cutlery, an immaculate white cloth hangs over the table and $100 scented candles sit on a throne in the middle of the table. A feast fit for a king sits on each plate, endangered animals and 5 star cuisines. He leans back on his chair as his fingers fiddle with his pistol. He sits in a huge ancient Aztec temple with huge walls that seem to go on forever like a labyrinth, the walls are decorated with ancient moss and ancient carvings; images of heroes battling countless odds, fire monsters and demons, wizards and civilians and gods, always gods. The table is empty. Fantomex's guests are late. Next to him is Juggernaut, Juggernaut is wearing his new black X-force armour with his ridged arms folded.

Fantomex (Inquisitive): So... how's your girlfriend?

Earlier today

Juggernaut is sits on a small Ikea bed in a smaller house, he is putting his tie on. His head brushes the ceiling just from standing up. He fumbles with the elusive fabric around his collar. He is dressed in cheap business shirt and trousers with XXXL large shoes. The morning sun rises over the rows of pedestrian homes. Cain Marko is a man with the power of a god, the power gem of Cyttorak courses through his veins making him one of the most powerful being on the planet. A gurgling retch echoes down the hall of the house.

Cain (Nervous): You, umm ok?

Another retch answers his question. He rips the tie away from him and watches as it drifts slowly to the floor. He hunches over and sighs.

Cain (Tires to sound enthusiastic): I was thinking I would stop by the DVD store and pick up that Coen Brothers movie you were talking about yesterday. I'll grab some pop corn. It'll be nice. Just you, me and well you know.

From the hall slowly drifts Karen Abbott (33), she's a short woman at about 5'6, she is dressed in track suit pants a black vest that reveals her pregnant stomach, a fluffy dressing gown comforts' her restless body. Large bags hand around her eyes that lighten up when she see's Cain. She wipes the vomit from her mouth and approaches him. Cain watches her intently.  
She puts her arms around him as far as they can go settling at the back of his waist. Cain gently rests his hand on her shoulder; she puts her head on his belly. The two embrace for a good few moments. Karen reluctantly breaks the silence.

Karen (Happy): I'm sure you'll do great today Cain.

Cain (Upset): It's a Mail room position, and I'll be lucky if I get it at all.

Karen lifts the tie from the floor and begins to fasten it around Cain's neck.

Karen (Firmly): Your parole officer says you need a job, I say you need a job; you're getting a job.

Cain (Gently): But it won't be enough to provide for us. I still can't believe you don't get paid maternity leave! I should go around there-

Karen (Annoyed, back away): Oh you always do this!

Cain (Innocent, shocked): What?!

Karen (Furious): This charade of oh it's always someone else's fault! Man up Cain. Its Xavier's fault, its Magneto's. It's the governments fault, it's the Thunderbolts. Why won't you ever just accept that you made a mistake? You get beaten up by every damn superhero under the sun and nothing is ever your fault. You didn't have to take some damn vendetta against your step brother and look where it's gotten you! You're an ex- super villain on parole with nothing in the world to show for himself, other than he can crack a car in half with his pinkie. If you want to provide and be responsible for me and the baby then start by taking responsibility for yourself.

Cain (Solemnly): It... my life got me you Karen and you made me want to be a better person. You know that. That's why your still here with me.

Cain gets up and leaves the house. He holds a brief case and a suit jacket under his arm. He comes to the end of the drive and looks up. A tiny pink glowing dagger falls to the ground. It lands with a low 'plink' sound. Cain picks it up and holds it in his large palms and in a flash of pink light he is teleported from his front drive to the outer rim of Earth's atmosphere. He finds himself in the dome small space ship named E.V.A. Bizarre tendril like pieces of metal outline the sides and bottom of the immaculate sphere. Fantomex sits in the driver's seat with the control panel helmet over his head. Blink sits behind him with her leg hanging over the arm of the chair as she doodles on a note pad. Doop is smoking on the seat opposite him. Juggernaut looks around the small space ship. The red light of the control panel illuminates E.V.A.

E.V.A: X-force member; Cain Marko, a.k.a. Juggernaut has arrived. Someone's been eating Cheerio's.

Juggernaut (In awe of the ship): You've got an a.i in this thing?

Fantomex: Manners Mr. Marko. Her name is E.V.A.

Juggernaut (takes a seat): Where'd ya steal this from? It's practically alien.

E.V.A (Outraged scream): WHAT?!

The ship glows a violent shade of red as large angry emoticon faces pop up on the various monitors at the top of the ship. Blink and Doop are un-fazed. Metallic straps open up from the arms of Juggernauts chair chains him to the chair. The floor directly infront of him opens up and his chair is pushed forwards. Juggernaut tries to escape but it's futile. E.V.A screams at him and Fantomex. "STEAL ME?! STEAL MEEE? I AM A LIVING THING YOU BIGOT! SURE I WEIGHT ABOUT 10 TONS AND DON'T HAVE A FUNCT1ONAL B0DY BUT 1 CAN STILL FEEEL! 00100101010000100"

Fantomex (Shouts franticly): Calm down E.V.A! CALM DOWN! Put him back in his seat now!

The red lights dim and E.V.A is quiet. She reluctantly closes the gap in the floor but she chucks Juggernaut from his seat and face flat onto the floor.

Fantomex (Cooly): This is E.V.A, she is my one true love for all time. When I hit puberty she erupted from my mouth like the goddess Athena after gestating within my bizarre, to say the least, internal organs. 10 tons no more or less of godamn perfection, appreciate her Marko, as long as you're on my dollar you're life is in her hands.

Juggernaut gulps.

Fantomex (Explains): You're other team mates are Doop, little is known about this super weapon, his powers and abilities are seemingly limitless, all we know about him right now is that he's friend.

To fit the motif of the team Doop has painted the X logo on his chest black, an Shi'ar Spear rests in his right hand.

Doop (Sarcastically): (Doop speak) - - - - - - - -.

Fantomex (Explains): The pink beauty that you see before you is Blink, a reality hopping mutant, teleporting comic book writer. Also she's stunning in her new outfit.

Blink looks down at Juggernaut, her new X-force outfit is a black leather vest with an X-logo cut out in the middle of her chest, black leather jeans and dark black stilettos, thin black gauntlets spanning from each wrist to her elbows. Her hair is short with the top of her hair slicked up in a tall quiff. Her legs are crossed and she looks down on Juggernaut with cheeky smirk.

Blink (Cheekyily): Welcome aboard Juggs.

Juggernaut (Playfully): Please don't call me that.

Fantomex (Theatrically): And last but not least the deadly Stepford Cuckoo's.

The heads of the three Stepford Sisters, Phoebe, Irma and Celeste appear above X-force fortifying their psychic link.  
Fantomex (Explains): These young beauties are clones of Emma Frost. Powerful mutant telepaths, very scary. They won't be accompanying us on hits but they're our eyes and ears. Say 'hi' girls.

Celeste (Chirpy/ overly friendly): Hello everyone!

Phoebe (Chirpy/ overly friendly): It's so great to meet you all.

Irma (Chirpy/ overly friendly): Hope you survive the experience. We'll just be here sipping Earl Grey.

Fantomex: So as the mission briefing goes there are multiple threats to Mutant kind that have time and time again come back to bite us in the arse and Wolverine and Charles Xavier are more than happy letting those threat sit and fester in their little holes till they come back and decimate us once again. Killing is mandatory, no witnesses if all possible. You are all being paidcopious amounts of money as we speak. If anyone wants out now you're mind will be wiped of the occasion and you will return to your beautiful little lives allot less rich. Are we clear?

The room is silent till Juggernaut raises his hand.

Fantomex (Disappointed): Shame, I really liked throwing you at things.

Juggernaut (Grumbles): Nah it's not that it's just the team.

Fantomex (Confused): ...Yes?

Juggernaut (Explains): Like I'm not a mutant, I'm an ex-supervillian, Doops a... I haven't a godamn clue, Blink's from another Dimension, The Stepford kids are clones and you're-

Fantomex (Spits): A living weapon grown in a virtual reality to be a thief/ assassin, I have 3 brains and one of them is a mutant hunting Sentinel, what's your point?

Juggernaut: Like we're not heroes, half of us aren't godamn mutants so why do you think we care about the mutant race at all?

Fantomex (smiles): And now we get the emotional crux of the piece. We are all threats to mutant kind, weapons, arch nemesis, evil mirrors, and creatures from the depths of the world, homeless nukes if you will. If the outsiders won't stand up for themselves then their outsiders must.

South America, Amazon Rainforest

15 Minutes later E.V.A lowers herself into a tropical rainforest jungle, brilliantly coloured birds float freely around the lush paradise, animals scurry from the scene of the lowering technological wonder. The jungle is a haven untouched by mankind a rarity in the modern age and now a super space ship grown inside an artificial man infects the virgin landscape. X-force leaves the ship. A few hacks of Juggernauts huge arms and the undergrowth is decimated leaving a trail through the forest, they soon come upon a towering Aztec temple. Crumbled stone and vines litter the sides of the ruin but the sheer magnitude of the structure till overwhelms all that witness it, a testament to the gods' one may say.

Fantomex: History time kiddies, in the past the Phoenix force has journey to earth on several occasions to embody powerful mutants, it has brought destruction and rebirth, when it brings death great heroes of the ancient times have had to battle this threat, we are here to meet those heroes. E.V.A bring the dining table, were going to be entertaining guests.

Inside temple Half an hour later/ Guests: Half an hour late

Juggernaut: She's fine.

Fantomex: Good, good, it's just well I wanted to make sure you didn't need any um advice.

Juggernaut: What?

Fantomex: Isn't this your first like proper relationship?

Juggernaut: Don't be ridiculous.

Fantomex: Seriously you've had girls but never a 'proper' relationship.

Juggernaut: And how many loving relationships have you been in 'test tube baby'?

Fantomex: Not many but at least I didn't get her pregnant after our first week.

Juggernaut flips out he raises his fist and smashes the table, plates, foods, candles and cutlery flies everywhere. Fantomex sits perfectly still with one leg resting on the other. He turns to Fantomex he thrust a finger in Fantomex's face.

Juggernaut: You motha #####ing piece of ###### I outta #### #### and ##### #### ####!

With a mighty burst of light and strength Juggernaut is hurled across the room and slams into a wall, dust circles the room with the might of the blow and small pieces of B.C architecture falls from the ceiling. Juggernaut slows picks himself from the floor he looks up to see Fantomex still relaxed on his chair and 5 Aztec warriors, 3 men and 2 women, all well build fighters each are holding spears all completely naked except for their battle paint decorating their bodies and faces. They float off the ground surrounded in a cosmic flame coursing through their bodies.

Fantomex: Ah you've finally arrived. Ok Juggernaut meet; The Phoenix Five. (To the Phoenix Five) It's such a shame I had to call upon you all but threats to Mutant kind like this lot need extermination from a higher power.

Next: From the ashes.


	3. Chapter 3

X-TREME X-FORCE #9

By: RoninReviews

Being an interdimensional comic book writer is pretty much the perfect job for me. Travailing from dimension to dimension makes that most of what I write now writes itself. Last week I saw a suicidal dead beat dad Galactus, 3 days ago I met a Gamma irradiated Genghis Khan. The only down side is that comic book writing doesn't pay particularly well especially for an indie writer like myself, so I'm often lead to doing odd jobs here and there to keep the meal tickets a' coming and sometimes I gotta do odd jobs to get by. Go to the X-men you say? No. I can't stand Charles Xavier's big shiny bald head popping into mine every time there is an emergency which is a daily occurrence and he always says "To me, my X-men!" He's like a pimp, get over here bitches! Like seriously no and you can guess how difficult it is trying to get some writing time when I've gotta put up with Earth shattering crisis every few seconds. Let me back up a little. Ok so, I gotta do odd jobs that lead to what I'm doing right now.

Last week

The ex-X-man, ex-citizen of Earth 295, Blink a.k.a Clarice Ferguson, walks down the hall way towards her apartment. She has been in a scrap and is bruised and roughed up, all hunched up. She is wearing her classic outfit, the green body suit; under her arm is a dark brief case. She stuffs the key into her lock but suddenly smells a beautiful greasy aroma and finds that the door is already opened. She instinctively jumps into a defensive position and conjures a dagger. She cautiously opens the door and leaps inside screaming profanities at her assailants. She looks up to see Fantomex sitting at her table playing with her rubix cube and a plate with French toast in front of him, by the stove is a young women dressed in a sexy maid outfit making the French toast. She is tall and blonde wearing high heels and a black apron with a cartoon picture of Fantomex on it.

Blink (Thoughts): And with those odd jobs comes s**** like this. (Speech) X? What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting tomorrow.

Fantomex: I thought I'd surprise you with a birthday treat.

Blink: It's not my birthday.

Fantomex: Short or late birthday present whatever, here have some French toast.

Blink sits down at the table and dumps the brief case onto the table and starts to wolf into her French toast. Fantomex grabs the brief case and pulls it closer to himself intently. He is excited and begins to fumble with the latch.

Blink: Who's your friend?

Fantomex: Huh? Oh her. I've taken to calling her Frenchie, she doesn't speak any languages and has no nationality and only knows the art of making French toast.

Blink: You're kidding.

Fantomex: You are currently sitting at a table with a Cyborg schizophrenic Sentinel French/ British mutant test tube baby and you are surprised by a woman who has devoted every essence of her being to French toast.

Blink: I'm just surprised that someone has that level of devotion in this day and age.

Fantomex: Hah!

Fantomex finally opens up the brief case.

Blink: How long did that take you to open?

Fantomex: I expect everything to be more difficult than they usually are.

Fantomex pulls a long roll of paper out of the brief case and a Yellow Infinity gem.

Fantomex: How was Madripoor anyways?

Blink: Same ol' same ol'.

Fantomex: Who did that?

Blink: Did what?

Fantomex: Your face. (Points at her bruised face)

Blink: Yeah it was Kingpins goons. It wasn't super nice, family guy genius, Reed Richards who had one of his deadly assassins clobber my face in.

Fantomex (Studies the roll of paper): Don't be so sarcastic I'm the sarcastic one. (To himself) Hmmmm. Most of this stuff is defiantly obtainable. Lots of duct tape. A perfectly ripe Banana. Milk from the teat of an elder giant. Yes yes.

Blink: I know this really isn't my business as I have been paid upfront but what's a guy like you want with an apocalypse proof house and an Infinity gem. You always strike me as the live fast, die in a huge crossover event type of guy and since when does the master thief send other thieves to do his dirty work?

Fantomex: Sending you to Madripoor and to the Baxter  
Building was just an initiation test.

Blink: Oh bugger.

Fantomex: To see if you where worthy to join my team.

Blink: No! Nopey nopey no no.

Fantomex: Nopey nopey no no?

Blink: I've had it with you X-men goons. Stay away from me and the hell away from my Cat.

Fantomex: What about that lazy looking pug over there on the window ledge?

Fantomex gestures to a pug sleeping in a small basket on the window ledge.

Blink: He's called Cat.

Fantomex: ... really?

Blink: ... oh alright. It's not like comic book writing is a better source of income. I'm guessing you'll be ****ing money at me every time I jump through a hoop with your off the books X-men team.

Fantomex: Oh, I by no means plan on making this off the books. This is will be one for the ages.

Now, Aztec Temple, South America

Blink, Juggernaut and Doop are battling 5 Phoenix possessed  
Aztec warriors. The dark temple is illuminated by the blasting lights of the battle. Fantomex is sitting in the middle watching the battle unfold.

Blink: **** THIS!

Phoenix Five (Speaking as one): We are beyond life and death. We are the fire that burns eternal. We are Phoenix rising from the ashes.

Juggernaut: Knew it! Knew I couldn't trust you! You sonnova a -

Cain is suddenly grabbed by one of the Phoenix Five and slammed to the ground. Doop leaps over them and plunges his Kittanna into his back. The Phoenix warrior shrugs it off and continues to pummel Juggernaut into the ground.

Blink (Telepathically): Stepford Sisters! Send help! Fantomex has gone rouge and sent Phoenix's to kill us.

Paris, France, Four Seasons George V Hotel

The Stepford Cuckoos lay sprawled out in front of a small  
coffee table in a luxurious hotel room overlooking Paris, unconscious from a psychic attack from the Phoenix Five.

Aztec Temple, South America

Blink: No reception? Seriously?

As she runs through the dark Ancient temple all of a sudden a female Phoenix Warrior teleports in front of her and knocks her to the ground with a swipe of her cosmic powered hand. The  
Phoenix Five gather up the X-force and dump them in front of the ever patient Fantomex.

Phoenix Five: The threat is now defeated Mutant. Now. Hand over the gift you have promised your god, Phoenix.

Fantomex produces the Infinity gem from his pocket and drops it into the Phoenix Warriors hand.

Phoenix: Now speak. What one wish could you want from the Phoenix Force?

Fantomex: I don't want a damn thing you lumbering space oaf. I challenge you to a duel! Me versus You. Only 3 rules.

Phoenix: Aye.

Fantomex: Do you accept my challenge?

Phoenix: Aye. Never would I refuse such an easy victory but I am a god of my word and shall play fair to your rules.

Fantomex: 1st rule my weapon is my team.

Phoenix: Very well.

Fantomex: My second rule. We fight in New Mexico, 65, million years ago.

Phoenix: Aye.

Fantomex: 3rd rule. This is to the death. No rebirth no rising from the ashes. When I kill you, you better not come back.

Phoenix: My rebirth is as inevitable as the rising of the sun or the passing of time. It is nothing you or I can control.

Fantomex: Very well then. If I win when you return you never bother Earth or the X-men again.

Phoenix: Very well then and if I win.

Fantomex: You are a giant cosmic Space bird god. You can have whatever you want. This is a chance to prove yourself.

Phoenix: HAH! Prove myself. Puny mutant I have proven myself against the lords of all creation as a force that straddles the line of death and life.

Fantomex: Do you accept or not? I haven't gotten all day?

Phoenix: Such ignorance. Very well creature. I will accept your murder. You have 2 Earth weeks to prepare.

The Phoenix Five suddenly disappear. Juggernaut slowly picks himself of the ground.

Blink: What? What just happened?

Fantomex: Sorry about that Ferguson had to have some prime bate to catch this bird.

Blink: Bate? Oh why am I surprised?!

Fantomex: Yeah sorry about that. Ok. So we've just picked a fight.

Juggernaut and Doop get off the ground aching from their cosmic blows.

Juggernaut: Was that fight picking not good enough for you to now want to throw us into another one?

Fantomex: Marko. It's pretty much par for the course of our relationship.

Doop (Doop speak): - - - - - - -?

Fantomex: We're going to fight the Phoenix. Officially now. It was just an idea before and now it's certain and you don't have a choice about it so we've got allot of work to do.

So yes. I have now gone from part time thief and full time comic book writer to full time Space god battler. I am going to die aren't I. Back stabbing manipulator Fantomex says that it now doesn't matter where we go or hide the Phoenix will hunt us down and kill us. So our only option is to stick with him. Wow. What have we gotten our self's into?! Who will look after Cat if I die?

Next: How to make a time machine!


	4. Chapter 4

X-TREME X-FORCE #10

By:RoninReviews

Snow Valley, Massachusetts 1 Month ago

The Stepford Cuckoos enter the office. It is an ornate groomed room, used only for the highest of order of business. The Stepford Sisters find 3 chairs in front of the oak desk. Sitting in front of them is a man named Henry Mann, a tall proper gentleman. He flicks through his filing cabinet until he finds the appropriate file. He looks up to greet the girls as they enter the room.

Henry Mann: Ah good after noon ladies. Please. (Gestures to the chairs.)

The girls take their seats.

Henry Mann: So you are the heirs to the Frost Fortune then?

Celeste: So it seems.

Mann: You are Miss Frost's daughters then but it doesn't mention a father anywhere in these documents.

Phoebe: Our father was an anonymous donor.

Mann: Ah ok. So you've been studying in America to spend more time with your mother, who sadly died in a... car accident.

Irma: Such a tragedy. Truly we need time to mourn, in a huge mansion in Massachusetts and only thousands of pounds to comfort ourselves.

Mann: Very well then.

A day later

A black Limousine rolls up outside the Frost Mansion; a glorious testament to architecture, with refined windows and bronze coloured bricks that illuminate as the light shining in from the surrounding forest touches it. The Stepford Sisters exit a jet black Limousine and step out onto the trimmed emerald grass. They make their way up the stair case to the door. They pour into the hallway to inhale the glistening palace or Ivory ornaments, 17th Century paintings and £1,000 wall paper. The girls smirk in unison.

Charles is the family race stallion. He is one of the oldest race horses ever at the age of 40 and of all his years with the Frost family he has never been allowed into the house, till today.

Irma: Steady, steady, good boy.

Irma sits atop the old stallion as he slowly meanders through the halls, he comes to the long dinner table set with priceless china and silver plates; he pushes himself and Irma off the ground and onto the table and continues walking pushing the china of the table as he walks.

Irma: There you go now.

T-CHUNK! The Native American tomahawk smashes into the dart board causing a large crack to be made in the wall behind it. Phoebe decides to go for the Ninja star. Celeste enters the hall to see her sisters ruining the house.

Celeste: OMIGOD! What are you doing?!

Irma: Charles doesn't like being kept in that dusty old shed all night. I thought I'd take him for a walk.

Celeste: Is this what Mum would have wanted.

Phoebe: Mum? She wasn't our mum Celeste.

Celeste: She raised us, took us in as one of them and taught us about the world. What more of a mum do you want?

Phoebe: We are her. We are just younger clones of her. We aren't really heirs to this mansion, this fortune. We don't deserve all this. We just cheated that financer out of money and a mansion that could have gone to the government because we're selfish. We are her.

Celeste: Doesn't mean we shouldn't respect who she was and who her family where.

Phoebe: She wasn't exactly mother material Celeste. Sure she raised us and taught us but she taught us to be nasty and cruel to our peers. She taught us not to play fair and cheat.

Irma: You don't understand at all do you?

Celeste: What?

Irma: Look at us. Look at who we've spent our lives surrounded by; X-men, mutants, dangerous people who are quickly becoming extinct. Why did she teach us to be like that? Because she was the only one that truly understood that humans will always hate and fear us, they will always hunt us because they know we are the superior race and the only way for them to survive was to exterminate us. So she taught us to conceal our emotions because she knew we had to learn fast to survive and we didn't even become attached to each other. When Esme and Sophie died, did we mourn? Did we feel pain? No. We just continued with our meaningless lives.

There is a moment of silence between the girls.

Phoebe: We're not under her shadow anymore. We can do whatever we want. We can change to world with our powers. Maybe we should reconsider that message Fantomex sent us.

Irma: Join a mutant hit squad? We're not murderers Phoebe.

Phoebe: Its away to make a difference in the world Irma. It's a way to give meaning to our lives and all he said we'd do was providing communications. We wouldn't be pulling triggers.

Now, The World

Phoebe feels the power as the bolt action shotgun emptying another clip into the defenceless creature's brain. It is a savage Asmath a cowardly ape creature from the planet As-tha. The Asmath are usually used as cattle on their home planet, right now they are being used as target practice. Fantomex approaches Phoebe.

Fantomex: Nice handle. It's not my favourite version of Shotgun but it'll take a bite out anything that lives, I'll give it that. I prefer the modern models, more sleek and effective against moving targets. Easier to use and all that, don't get as much a kick back though which is really what gets my motor running when I'm killing stuff. Sorry I'm doing it again aren't I? I really love guns.

Phoebe: This is all well and good Jean, but what does this have to do with preparing to fight the Phoenix and where are we?

The other 2 Stepford Cuckoos return from their target practice to join Le Pew and Phoebe.

Fantomex: Gather round ladies. This maybe one of the most bizarre things I've told you since you've joined this little group.

Irma: Well yesterday you said we were going to kill the Phoenix 65 Million years ago so this is going to have competition

Fantomex: Where you are standing is The World. A micro reality created by some psychopath with allot of funding. Its purpose; to create the ultimate human and then use that to kill allot of people. The World is approximately 13.9 million years old and was created roughly around the early 90's. Time moves like flowing water in The World. I hope one day to pass this onto someone with the confidence they will use it for better use. This could either bring humanity to being one of the most advanced races in all of reality and obviously this could be either brilliant or apocalyptic in the wrong hands, thus this is the perfect place to use as a base of operations.

Stepford Sisters: ...

Fantomex: I was born here and given a fake life and childhood, to mould me into a stealth superhero on a Saturday morning TV show. Yep. That's why I'm so stereotypically French. I often catch myself saying stupid # %& like 'Zoot-alors'. No one says that in France.

Celeste: Well... that's nice.

Irma: So what about all this murdering you suggested we do?

Fantomex: Ok well this is of the utmost importance that you don't tell this to any of the other members but I don't actually plan on killing the Phoenix. See I believe in the philosophy that a tool should never be destroyed. There must be some sort of positive attribute a weapon or tool can have however dangerous or fearsome it may appear to be. Same goes with the Phoenix. The power of an angry space bird god must have limitless ways to improve the lives of everyone.

Phoebe: And how pray tell do you believe you can wield the Phoenix Force.

Fantomex: And that's where you come in.

Stepford Cuckoos: No.

Fantomex: No, no, no. Not like that. I need you to pulverise it. Us lot will come in with the main attack whilst you 3 tear the damn thing to asunder and then I've got a special container for it.

Irma: This can't work.

Fantomex: We'll have to see. Like I said... you've got another week till you can't back out. It's your play. Anyway, let's get you back to psychically pushing these Phoenix warriors down an endless flight of stairs and see if they're anymore talkative.

Later

Doop is dressed like a car mechanic, tool belt, filthy dungarees, leather boot; the lot. He is working on a high tech large armour truck like vehicle with a huge Ariel type device on the top of it. He hammers in the last adamantium nail into the side of the truck and he picks up a spell book from the 4.0th mystical dimension by the power of He'l-O'l. He throws some dead puppies as he reads out the incantation. The Poppies light bright red and attach themselves to the Truck in a blaze of fiery glory. Doop then sets about burning the book and puts the burning book atop the truck. He then looks to his left to see the dismal sight of a pile of about 50 Mystical tomes, scroll and Volumes. It's going to be along day.

Northern Canada, Later still

Blink and Juggernaut ride in E.V.A as they Passover the arctic tundra of Canada. Juggernaut holds a small cheap phone to his ear. Blink listens to Abbey Road whilst Piloting the ship.

Juggernaut: No that type of Petrol is too expensive darling... yes well it may say that it's made specifically for our car but there isn't any point because I got it before and it worked just as well as normal Petrol... Yes. I'm sure... I thought you said you'd get that rattling sound checked out at the garage... yeah... well I'll do it when I get home... Listen I must have forgotten ok? I'm sorry... well what am I supposed to do about that? I couldn't have I was at work!... Baby... Okay... I-... I didn't mean it like that I just-. She hung up on me.

Blink: Trouble at home Juggs?

Juggernaut: It's nothing. She's pretty on edge after I got back with a fat lip last night, it takes allot to give me a fat lip; told her Hulk wanted my seat on the bus. That one didn't go down well. Also her hormones are like a swarm of angry locusts.

Blink: Nice descriptive techniques there.

Juggernaut: So you're Blink right.

Blink: At your service.

Juggernaut: Did we fight once?

Blink: Most likely. Most of my time with the X-men is just a blur of fighting and big dramatic speeches. Way too much luggage for me, they're all so uptight, really wasn't my scene y'know.

Juggernaut: My time with the X-men was good and all but... I screwed it up like I always do.

Blink: Hey you where probably possessed by some psychic beast from planet Xeno-trobobolo.

Juggernaut: Hey, don't underestimate those guys from Xeno-trobobloblobo tore me a new one couple of weeks back.

Blink: Hah. Anyone ever told you, you're a pretty funny guy?

Juggernaut: I was told I was funny looking once. Does that count? You write comic books right?

Blink: Genghis Khan: Space DJ, issue 3 coming to a comic book store near you!

Juggernaut: Are comics good? I haven't read 'em since 4th grade.

Blink: Hold up. We're here.

E.V.A comes upon a small Cowboy saloon in the middle of the snowy wasteland.

Juggernaut: Umm... ok then.

Blink: Ok mission statement is... Cyborg Cowboys... nice. From the future possibly have a warp drive on them. Ok. Ready to kick some metallic skulls?

Inside the saloon

Pale wooded walls and ceilings illuminated by candles, about 16 Cyborg Cow Boy's hang around partying to the top 100 of the year 2337. All are totting Cosmic Revolvers and Rifles from the Nth Dimension. 4 of them sit around playing cards whilst the others drink. Harold slaps down his house.

Harold: Read em and weep boys.

Jerry: Godamnit ya godamn cheat! (Pulls his Pistol)

All the 4 stand up abruptly and pull their guns.

Frank: Looks like we gots ourselves a Kirby stand of.

Harold: Wait... ya hear that?

Jerry: What?

Harold: Sounds like... old music.

Arctic Monkeys blasts from the speakers on E.V.A as they approach the Tavern. Juggernaut hangs from E.V.A's tendrils.

E.V.A: A little nervous Mr. Marko?

Juggernaut: Eh. I've handled worse.

E.V.A: Very well.

E.V.A. swings her tendrils backs and forth building up momentum till she lets go of Juggernaut flinging him like a bullet towards the Tavern.

6 Minutes of action packed Kirby enthused Violence later (You really should have seen it, it was epic)

Blink and Juggernaut step over the bodies of the Cyborg Cowboys as they search through the Tavern.

Blink: Anything yet?

Juggernaut: Lots of cool looking guns. FX will like this.

Blink: Can we settle on a nick name for that bastard yet? X, Mr. X, FX, Fanty, Pepe Le Pew?

Juggernaut: X saves breath.

Blink: Damn, was really hoping for Pepe. Sorry but... is your girlfriend pregnant?

Juggernaut: I really don't wanna talk about it right now Blink.

Blink: Listen man. You gotta do what you gotta do ok? I just... this X-force deal. It's a cold living. Pyslock isn't the same as she used to be man. She's tortured, distant. Not the way she used to be and X... X is a slimy bastard always one step ahead of us. He's got us on strings and... he's got something on all of us and... I don't know.

Juggernaut (sits down on a table and takes of his helmet): C'mon... what're you getting at?

Blink: I don't know. I guess I'm just saying... I'm here for you.

Blink puts her hand softly on Juggernauts knee. There is an awkward moment, until Blink leans in a little closer and so does Juggernaut until they find themselves kissing. The Stepford Cuckoos watch from their bed rooms in their Mansion, they've created a psychic window to view Blink and Juggernaut. The room is shadowed.

Irma: Who should we tell first?

Celeste: No one Irma!

Phoebe: It doesn't matter. How can you blame them? They're both very lonely.

? : Doesn't matter. This is just another shiv to plunge into Fantomex's little team.

Phoebe: Urgh. Not you again!

Celeste: Is this what we get for joining up with you? Creepy checkups every now and again?

? : Oh girls. Your reward for joining up with the High Masters will be more than Fantomex or your mother ever could have provided you with.

Dr. Doom, Mr. Sinister and Arnim Zola exit the shadows of the room.

Next: Galactus shows up! Ok wait.. no... umm.. Zombies! Yeah everyone likes Zombies right? Oh wait no they uhhh.. they don't. Ok just check out the next issue ok? It'll be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

X-TREME X-FORCE #11

DIVIDED NATION PART 1 EPILOGUE

By: RoninReviews

Doop-speak narration: - - - - - - -. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -? - - - - - - - -. - - - -. - - - - - -! - - - - -... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -. - - - - - - - -.

1974, England, Leeds

A young man wanders through the streets of Liverpool, it is early morning and there aren't many people around the town. His walk is of; he's almost floating around like he's being strung along on an invisible leash. He comes to the canal that flows through Leeds. He walks right up to the barrier and slowly places his hands on the icy cold metal bar. The young man looks up at the sky, the morning sun illuminating his face as it breaks through the clouds.

Man: He-he-he's coming... he's returning.

Mexico, 65, million years ago

A great flash of light beams out of a small area in the barren desert now known as Mexico, small shrubs grow around the land with huge reptilian beasts roaming the great plains in search of food. The flash of light quickly dims revealing a large high tech armoured truck in the middle of the prehistoric wasteland, out of the truck steps Fantomex, Doop, Juggernaut, Blink and The Stepford Cuckoos. Each are dressed from head to toe in futuristic armour made specifically to provide extra defence against Phoenix attacks. Each is toting impressive amounts of powerful weaponry. They stand there in silence looking badass. The air seems to crackle with cosmic energy, small animals escape underground. The night sky has turned to an orange hue, The Phoenix is coming. Wasting no time the X-force instantly begin setting up their weaponry; Kirby Krackle turrets, cosmic shielding and Uru Metal bear traps. The team have gone on numerous journeys and adventures to acquire these weapons and armours.

As they wait prepared for battle sweat begins to drip from their foreheads. There is an ominous silence among the assassins. The Phoenix's powerful wings beat down on them, staring small fires all over the land. The Phoenix's talons land first followed by its massive wing span hitting the ground with a mighty thoom, The Phoenix's head bobs down in front of them and it screams an earth-shattering sonic wave.

Phoenix: Mutant warriors, I have arrived. I accept your terms of battle. I have traversed time and space to be here to prove a point. To prove the Phoenix can never be destroyed or beaten. I am ready to start this duel. Remind me of the stakes Mutant.

Fantomex quivers as he steps toward the cosmic beast.

Fantomex: If we win, you leave Earth alone and never return. If you win the Earth is yours for the taking.

Phoenix: Very well. Let us start then.

The X-force looks towards each other. The Phoenix has only ever brought death and destruction to Earth this is the only way to avert such events from ever taking place again. They load their weapons. Juggernaut wields a huge Uru Metal hammer enchanted with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak and his armour is made out of pure Cyttorak. Blink has enhanced her daggers so that they emit cosmic radiation on contact; she also has holstered two Dwarven pistols that fire energy collected from Cyclops's Optic blasts. Doop wears war paint all over his tiny frame that makes him almost invulnerable and grants him certain mystical abilities, he hold a huge axe resting on his shoulder. The Stepford Cuckoos are all dressed in armoured hazmat suits and all are holding psychic rifles. Each wear huge amplified Cerebras over their heads.

Fantomex lights a Cuban cigar. Juggernaut regrets his entire life. Blink remembers she left her stove on. Doop fires up his magical protection. The Cuckoos are as cold as ice. They charge. A battle is fought. A battle that cannot be described with words in any language. A battle that would take years for an artist to try and recreate. The battle seems to last forever but is also over in an instant. Entire worlds are destroyed within the space of this battle. Thor, the God of Thunder watches the battle unfold from the halls of Valhalla and is inspired and in awe, in all his years he has never seen such a battle and prays to Odin that he may one day partake in such a battle one day.

2014, New York City, by the shore

Steve Rogers relaxes on a bench. It is early morning and already the crowded streets of the city are filled with busy people rushing from one place to another. Steve is so busy with The Avengers he barely has any time to relax anymore. This is one of his sole opportunities to relax and read the morning paper, and he is going to enjoy every second of it, sound of the waves lapping against the banking, the squawk of the gulls, the rhyming street vendors, the attention grabbing headlines. As he is digging into an article about blah blah blah he suddenly feels a strong wind against his face. He looks up to see Beta Ray Bill a fellow Avenger slowly lowering himself to the ground. People in the street stop and stare.

Steve: Um hello, Bill, is there a problem?

Beta Ray Bill: Not exactly Captain. It's just I've been having these strange dreams.

Steve: Can it wait Bill? I'm trying to have some time.

Beta Ray Bill: Very well.

Bill sits down next to him, Steve squints and shuffles slightly away from him. A girl comes up to Bill and asks for a Selfie, he obliges.

Behind them the water of the harbour staring quickly rippling away, the ripples are soon followed by a badly damaged Phoenix falling into the bay. On top of the Phoenix is Doop holding reins attached to the Phoenix's head and mouth. Doop jumps off into the water and does a short victory dance. X-force show up in their futuristic armoured van. The Phoenix rears its huge head to take a bite out of X-force but the Stepford Cuckoos emit a huge fire ball.

Still can and Beta Ray Bill don't notice.

The Phoenix force forms into a huge river and blasts at The Stepford Cuckoos as the energy is sucked into their bodies, becoming super-powered by the Phoenix.

Beta Ray Bill: Do- did you hear something?

Steve: Shhh..

2 Days Later, Floating islands of Utopia

James Howlett Logan rushes down the corridor of the newly built halls of the newly built communications room. He pulls his yellow mask over his face, snarling and gritting his teeth. Bobby Drake rushes to his side trying to keep up with his brisk walk.

Bobby: Logan. Listen, what they did was stupid and reckless to bring the Phoenix here and allow it to possess 3 of your students, but we have to think this through before making our play.

Logan: Bobby, this maniac has endangered us all. Jean-Philippe was always a loose cannon but he's only ever been out for himself. He's never tried to help mutant kind and now that he is, he's going to get us all killed. Stocks in Sentinel production companies have reached for the sky. Warring Nations have put down arms in fear of the end of the world. I trusted Le Pew, goddamn it. I brought him into our fold and this is how he tries to-

As Logan opens the door he finds the court yard filled with unconscious Mutant and in the centre of the yard next to the statue of Cyclops and Emma Frost are The X-force. The newly hosted Stepford Cuckoos hover above them in their new Phoenix outfits.

Fantomex: Hey Logan. Brought you a present.

1893, Egypt

Two explorers creep into a dark ancient Egyptian room, their torches the only light source. Large tombs lie around the room. Relics, art, maps, vases, precious carvings scatter around the room. These two men as of now are millionaires. The younger man leaps into the room and excitedly begins inspecting the ornaments. The other slowly wanders in looking for something in particular.

Explorer: Sweet Virgin Mary! We've found it; the catacombs of the Pharaohs! Anton. Do you know what this means? We're rich! I must call mother.

Anton: Shut up Lenard..., (mutters) must be around here somewhere.

Lenard: Shut up. We're rich Anton! Do you know what this means?

Anton: It means my wife will be pestering me to buy her more useless tat and distracting me from my work.

Anton is peering at the hieroglyphs on the wall.

Lenard: I'll call the boys around.

Anton: Wait... wait...

Lenard: What? What are we waiting for?

The Hieroglyphs, tell the story of the city of Egypt, during a difficult time for their crops, many are dying on the outskirts of town from hunger. The Pharaoh speaks with the gods to drive the evil spirits that have infected their crops away. The gods decide to send down a creature neither from the realm of gods, nor the realm of man, a creature that has defied the gods and treads the line of saviour and destroyer. The gods tell The Pharaoh that he is the only one that can defeat the demons that are plaguing their lands, so he agrees. The next day The Pharaoh wakes to find a tiny green floating man by his bedside, he has no legs and has lumps on his head. Dark red eyes peer at the Pharaoh as he wakes. The creature has the mark of Ra, and holds Ra's spear. The creature asks the Pharaoh to tell him where to find the demons.

Anton (worried): He... returned, but returned with the heads of children on his spear. When asked why he only replied because, they where corrupted by the demons. The creature actually murdered the entire town for punishment for letting the crops fail in the first place. Oh god...

Anton breaks down and cries, Lenard tries to comfort him.

Lenard: Umm... Harrison. What's wrong sir? It was a bit of a sad story but-

Anton: Don't you see Lenard? All my work all my research on this creature, my entire life wasted.

Lenard: Sir. Don't say that. You've just found an ancient Egyptian catacomb. That's amazing!

Anton: No one must know! No one!

Anton reaches for his bag and pulls out a lighter and a stick of dynamite.

Lenard: Sir! What are you doing?

Anton (Lights the dynamite): Protecting The Doop!

The dynamite exposes killing Anton instantly and causing the walls of the catacombs to fall down, damaging the entire room making the Hieroglyphics unreadable.

2014, Utopia

Wolverine snikts his claws and charges at Fantomex, Fantomex holds his hand up stopping his team from protecting him. Wolverine roars like a savage beast as he is about to stab Fantomex in the face, merely punches him, sheathing his claws before they plunge into his skull. Fantomex is knocked back from the force of the blow and falls to the ground.

Wolverine: What were you thinking?!

Fantomex: I've given the X-men, the mutant race a fighting chance here! You've got your numbers back, returning thanks to a little magic trick done by Charles but with that comes the threat of Genocide. Mutant prejudice is now at an all time high and what happens the day The Avengers fold to the will of the people and they show up on your door step after some kid is killed speaking out for Mutant rights? How do you stop yourselves from getting wiped out? How do you keep your people alive?

Wolverine: If it does, we fight our way out like we always do. We want to make a good impression; we don't want people to think that we're a threat! And we don't do that by taking a giant space bird that has threatened the lives of everyone on Earth and the sit it in our back yard! Everyone knows. Everyone is afraid!

Fantomex: They never learn Logan! The humans never learn because they're afraid. They're afraid of extinction and they know that at the back of their minds; we are the next step in Super evolution and they don't want to go!

Quentin Quire sits on a bench by the side watching the entire argument take place, filming it on his Stark pad. At the top of the screen it says streaming live to the Youtube.

Quentin Quire: 200 millions watchers huh? I think we've got our next viral sensation.

Next: Internet VS X-men!


	6. Chapter 6

X-TREME X-FORCE #12

DIVIDED NATION PART 2 Viral

By: RoninReviews

Latveria

Doom strides down the corridor of the expansive underground bunker. The atmosphere seems to crackle as he moves. He comes to a huge oak door; he throws it open to see the Stepford Cuckoos standing in the middle of a huge metal laden room. The Stepford Cuckoos are wearing their Phoenix provided armour. A huge Phoenix sign emblazes their chests, detached black sleeves attached to their breast plates with a small slash of thin cloth. Dark miniskirts held by leather belts with Phoenix symbol buckles, thick leather boots. Their hair looks like Emma Frost's from Issue 15 of Uncanny X-men, when they're out on the town. (Did ya read it? It was pretty good.)

Stepford Cuckoos (synchronous): Ah... Victor. So nice to finally meet you in person.

Dr. Doom: Don't ever talk in synchrony in my presence. I can't possibly imagine why, the High master has deemed you a resource full group, even if you are the sole proprietors of, the Phoenix entity. I find you pathetic children with too much power. I am here today to witness first hand your ignorance. Attack me.

Irma: I don't see how this-

Phoebe: -can help with our-

Celeste: -training, sir.

Dr. Doom: Don't do that either. Now, face me. Kill me.

A ball of fire flies from each of their hands at Doom. The fire balls singe the air as they go, with lightening fast reflexes Doom puts up a mystical defence and grasps the balls out of the air and begins to juggle with them.

Dr. Doom: Laughable.

He hurls them back; the girls absorb them upon impact.

Dr. Doom: Again!

The girls rush at him with fire blazing from their feet as they go. They perform a three pronged attack kicking, punching at all sides. Doom blocks every blow they attempt and counters. He leaves them panting on the ground. Irma wipes her mouth clean of the blood, she raises her open palm and quickly clenches it into a fist. Doom explodes in a fiery blaze.

Celeste: Doom-bot.

Phoebe: I thought you said you'd teach us to fight. You can't do that if you are just throwing Doom bots at us!

Suddenly large hatches in the roof open up and hundreds of Doom-bots of all sizes and shapes leap down from the ceiling at the girls.

Utopia, Sky city 2 day ago

Fantomex: Logan, Charles Xavier's idealistic world doesn't exist and never will. You are fighting a lost cause. You need the Phoenix. Humans will hunt us down and kill us. They'll kill your children in their sleep if they have to because they know the simple fact; Mutants are the only creatures that can survive in this world of Superhumanity, gods and Aliens.

Wolverine: Moot point, seeing as yer using an outside source to help us, instead of proving that we are the next stage of evolution by using Mutants.

Fantomex: Why has the Phoenix taken such an interest in mutant telepaths over the years Logan? Because it is a creature that doesn't subscribe to the bounds of time and space. It travels them like a dove through the open sky. It has seen the future and it has seen what Mutants will accomplish. It came to Earth to grant Mutants all the power they could ever want. I'm not saying you should have let it, but it's a resource that you and your make believe values let go.

Wolverine: Is trying to help people a make believe value? Is trying to better ourselves and by extension the world a pretentious false belief?

Fantomex: We cannot strive for those belief systems, to teach them to our children when they're being murdered Logan. I'm not saying have all out war with humanity. But damn well stand up for yourself. Don't distance yourself from them and when they hit, hit back.

Wolverine: What, so with every Mutant hate crime committed we should commit one on the humans? That is called out right war.

Fantomex: Teach them not to! Teach them it is unfair and they'll learn from it.

Wolverine: They'll just fight harder, that's what makes them Human.

Fantomex: Sentinels, Logan. In 40 years from now the face of a Sentinel will be like a Golly Wog, a symbol of racist, prejudice values. The fact that someone in an office one day though that genocide machines were a good way to make money. Disgusting human values that we will and already have provided better answers for. Stand up.

Fantomex steps away from Logan and he and X-force disappear in a cloak of Phoenix flames. Logan sighs. Quentin Quire stops the video and turns off his Stark Pad.

Wolverine: Did you just film that?

Quire: Huh? Me? Yes. Y'think I'd let an opportunity like that pass up?

Wolverine: You live streamed that didn't you?

Quire: Mhm. 200 Million views so far.

Wolverine: urrrrgggghhhh... Beast! How do you delete something from the Internet?

1 Day later

TV Presenter: Hello, I am Helen Weller and welcome to Nightly New Talk. Mere hours after the video ironically titled "A calm debate between Wolverine and Fantomex about the fate of Mutant Kind" appeared on Youtube, it has spread like a virus, infecting hundreds of different Social Networking sites and is on everyone's lips. Whether you are pro mutant or anti-mutant everyone has a different opinion on this matter. Should the Mutant people stand up for themselves more or conceal their power and work towards creating a peaceful unity between man and mutant? Joining us today is a prestigious panel of personalities with different opinions on the matter. Joining me for Nightly News Talk is J. Jonah Jameson, Mayor of New York City and ex Editor in chief of the Daily Bugle, Victoria Hand, ex Agent of H.A.M.M.E.R and Clarice Ferguson a.k.a Blink one of the Mutants who helped defeat and constrain the Phoenix in the first place. Clarice, you didn't initiate this conflict. Could you tell us how you got yourself wrapped up in this?

Clarice: No, I haven't actually been present with the X-men for about 2 years now. I really disliked the crowd and all the drama and continued my work as a comic book writer. But when I was recruited by the international super thief Fantomex I was offered copious amounts of money to ally myself with him and help him carry out special missions with my powers. I wasn't told of his plan to harness the Phoenix as a weapon inside these young girls.

Helen Weller: You don't sound entire positive about this matter.

Blink: I am not. I feel his methods were disgusting and unfair but the outcome of his actions may be helpful for all of humanity.

J. Jonah Jameson: You say that like it was a good thing! Who appointed him this, this international criminal as the protector of the human race and humanity. We've got heroes like the Avengers to do that for us!

Blink: He never said anyone appointed him to do it and he doesn't do it to protect people. He's trying to better people and I don't think that's too big of an ask, is it?

J.J.J: By bringing an unstable Space god to earth and using it to scare us all half to death. Fantomex is not some revolutionary like a lot of people on the internet are saying he is, he's a damn maniac and if the Avengers don't step in soon to stop in I'm going to call up the-

Helen: Thank you very much Mr. Jameson. Victoria, you've worked with a man a lot of people are comparing to Fantomex in his methods. How do you think this will play out in the grand scheme of the Superhuman community.

Vitoria: Why don't you just come out and say it, Norman Osborn! The madman that fired a gang of insane Superhumans at a city of gods like a bullet out of a gun and thought he'd get away with it. If that's what you are asking it'll end the exact same way. Fantomex will get cocky and not understand the power he is wielding and it'll eat him alive. The Avengers will come in and mop up whatever is left of him, like a puddle. The Superhuman is a big ball of crazy that needs to be taken and put on the moon. Put a life time away from us.

Blink: That doesn't sound like a concentration camp at all.

Vitoria Hand: When I had all the power in the world 2 years ago I actually sat down one night and y'know what I did? I looked at how many times the world almost ended or some horrible apocalyptic scenario could have occurred since the Early Nineties with the "birth of the Superhero" and it turns out way to many. Superhumans and humans shouldn't live in the same galaxy, let alone planet. And I don't mean Mutants I mean all of you people. The human race is crazy and # &%ed up enough as it is.

Later, Hospital

Cain Marko rushes through the halls of the busy halls of the small hospital, his huge bulk swaying from side to side attempting to get through. People stop and stare at him, some whisper trying not to have eye contact. He comes to the pregnancy ward, he sighs as the sound of new born babies cries hit him. All his doubts and fears are at the brim of his consciousness tearing him apart inside. He clutches his hat and preservers onward through the maze of his emotions. He comes to a Ultrasound Scan ward, poking his massive head through the wall, he sees his girlfriend lying on the table, as the petroleum gel is applied to her bloated belly, heavy with child she turns from the Doctor to see Cain in the door way.

Karen: Cain! Come in!

Cain enters the small dark room; he leans down and gently kisses Karen on the cheek.

Cain: Hiya babe. I'm sorry I'm late.

Karen: I thought you said your new boss said you couldn't come.

Cain: Oh, you know me, nothing stop the Juggernaut. Heh.

Karen playfully thumps him in the arm.

Karen: You and your catchphrases.

Doctor: Take a seat Mr. Marko. We're just getting started.

As Cain sits down, the doctor puts the scanner on her stomach and proceeds with the scan.

Doctor: Let's see now, the image should be on the screen shortly. Ah hah. Here we go.

The vivid image flickers onto the screen as the doctor rolls the scanner over Karen's stomach. Karen squeezes Cain's huge palm as she sees the image. The two smile. As the image appears Cain is hit with a flood of emotions, fear and doubt subside and happiness fills the gap. The doctor goes over the vitals but it seems to become a blur for Cain. He just stares at the tiny human on the screen, the tiny baby.

Doctor: wait... I'm sorry but it seems that there has been a miscalculation Miss Abbot.

Karen: What is it? Is it dangerous!

Doctor: No, not at all but it seems we're picking up two heart beats, from your stomach.

Cain: No way!

Doctor: Yes I believe so Mr. Marko. You are going to have twins.

Cain (Narration): I am one of the strongest humans on the planet. I am powered by the ancient power of the bands of Cyttorak. When I start moving there isn't a force that can stop me, but there isn't a force that can keep these tears from flooding down my face. I look over to Karen, her beautiful caring eyes looking up at me. I'm going to raise these children right. There isn't a force on Earth that can stop that promise.

Later, Paris, France

The X-force sit around a dinner table, chatting and laughing. They are in an immaculate ball room, a golden chandelier over head, ornate banisters, a white piano by the window etc... They have just finished a 3 course meal and are all well and truly full. Juggernaut has just finished telling them the news.

Cain: And it turns out I've got a boy and a girl.

Fantomex: That's lovely Marko. Truly beautiful.

Cain: Aww leave it.

Fantomex: He's just not telling us the part where Charles Xavier shows up and tells them to put it back.

The table erupt with laughter.

Fantomex: Do they have powers?

Cain: Now that's the part that scares me.

Fantomex: How come?

Cain: I don't want kids to grow up in this life, crazy superhero fights, comic book supervillians. No. Not for my kids.

Doop (Doop speak): - - - -?

Cain: No. We haven't thought about names yet.

Blink: Sorry to cut things short but, can we cut to the chase, Jean. Enough cute anecdotes, what are we going to do about the St. Trinian's Phoenix here? (Points at the Stepford Cuckoos)

Fantomex: What do you want to know, Clarice?

Blink: When do we get rid of it? And I thought the deal was these girls don't have to be possessed?

Fantomex: No. It's entirely up the girls whether they want to give it up. Girls?

Stepford Cuckoo's: No... we like it. The power, feels good.

Blink: You know that's Phoenix for, "Hungry for planets and crazy-ness."

Fantomex: They've got it under control. The plan you ask? Use the Phoenix to take down as many threats to the mutant race as possible, same as always.

Blink: This isn't going to go well. Who's our next target?

Fantomex: This dinner that you just ate was somehow provided by them. Last night you took a paracetamol to help a head ache? They manufactured it. You saw a trailer for the new blockbuster on Youtube waiting for a video to load? They put it there. They persuaded you to buy the X-tra large bottle of Pancake mix. They persuaded you to buy a Coke on your way to work.

Blink: What? Corporate greed? You want us to fight corporate greed?

Fantomex: I want you to fight a villainous machine that controls all unfair profiting throughout the world. A greasy cabal that has pooled their resources and now control every piece of media, production and thumb tack on the planet for the last 2 months. They are called the Highmasters and they pose a greater threat to your life than cancer or a bullet ever will and you won't even know it till they take your life and turn it into a dollar bill. They control everything and I want what they got.

1 day later, Latveria

The Phoenix Cuckoos blast through the Doom bots with ease, hundreds and hundreds pouring down upon them being quickly turned to metallic mush on the floor. Huge cannons extend from the wall and fire blasts of Cosmic radiation at them, a reservoir of gamma irradiated stomach acid from a Space Octopus has been poured on them, magic incantations from Dimension Tangath blasted at them with all the might of a star going supernova and these 18 year old girls aren't fazed. They smash and burn and tear and atomise their way through everything Doom throws at them. They are life and death, they are Phoenix. In a huge strike of flame and glory they melt away all the Doom Bots and destroy everything in the room. The three girls sigh and try and catch their breath. Doom appears from behind them.

Doom: Excellent work young ladies. Excellent work.

Irma: What is this Doom? Was this just for your own amusement?

Phoebe: How do we join the Highmasters? What do you ask of us?

Celeste: No more games.

Doom: Girls. Stop rooting around in my thoughts. I have received the best psychicdefence class from your mother money can buy and it bought a lot. And remember, when you take a peek in my thoughts I can take a peek into your.

Doom looks into The Stepford Cuckoos psychic plane. A arctic tundra of

frost. He trudges through the snow following the heat. The warm glow that has been beaten and buried under the snow. He grabs a shovel from nowhere and starts digging. He soon unearths a huge dug out cave, the fire glows hot hear. He leaps down into the cave and before him lies chained up is the Phoenix. It is beaten and bruised and slowly looks up to see Doom.

Phoenix: You! Wandered! Tell these girls, warn them that I will eat them. I will eat them swallowing their life force bite by bite and then when I'm done with them I will kill their team mates and then the entire world! I will kill them all! They can't keep me here for long you hear me! I AM PHOENIX!

Next: X-force VS The Highmasters! Divided Nations Continues.


End file.
